Rain Rain and yet more rain
by jensbuttonmoon
Summary: The storm to end all storms and daph's stuck. R&R please
1. Default Chapter

  
  
**"Rain, Rain and Yet more Rain, Part 1"**  


By Jen (chemkitten@bigfoot.com)  


Daphne turned the key in the ignition and listened again as the car choked and died. She looked out at the empty road and rain bouncing off the tarmac. The dark thunder clouds hovered overhead and it was beginning to get dark. 

"Oh bloody hell!" She shouted to no one in particular. "Why does this stupid car always break down when it's raining and I'm on my own?" She lifted her cell phone from the glove compartment and dialed the number of the apartment. After a few rings the answer phone clicked on and Frasier's voice filled her ear. 

"Dr. Crane," she said after the message had finished, "it's me, look this bloody car has done it again, I swear it doesn't like to be out in the rain. I'm on Samson Avenue about two thirds of the way down. There's a petrol station across the road but it's shut. When you get home, could you come pick be up? Oh and bring the tow rope!" 

She sat back and switched on the radio, she knew he'd be home within the half hour. He had a date at 7:30 and it always took him at least two hours to get ready. He was worse than a woman. It was request hour on some local station that wasn't KACL and she relaxed back in the seat listening to the romantic greetings and songs. The rain pounded on the roof of the car beating out a slow rhythm in time with the music. 

*************************** 

On the other side of town, Niles sat alone in his car listening to the same station, pictures of Daphne dancing in his head. He had been so close to losing her forever and now with her engagement broken off, he sat staring at the murky waters of Puget sound contemplating his next move. The sound of the soft romantic pieces of music lovers were dedicating to each other filled the car. "If only it was that easy for me," he thought. "If only all I had to do was pick a song. She'd hear it and know I loved her, worshipped her even, probably more than any of these people ever could." He stared out at the rain wondering what she was doing now. "Probably picking up after my lay about family," he sighed. "God, Frasier had no idea how lucky he was just to wake up under the same roof as her." He reached for the volume control on the radio, sitting back he turned it up, trying to drown out the incessant drumming of the rain. 

*************************** 

Daphne listened to the requests. Ever since she'd broken up with Donny she'd convinced herself she was destined to be alone and listening to the loving messages of so many people in the same city as her, she saw herself as the old maid she thought she was going to become. She didn't know even now what had prompted her to end the whole thing with Donny. It had just seemed to happen. Somewhere inside she knew she was meant to be with someone else and it didn't seem fair to keep him hanging on, so when he pressed her to set a date she heard herself say it was over and in an instant he was gone from her life. Somehow she'd expected him to put up more of a fight. To at least ask why, but he didn't, he just left her to her visions. "So," she told herself, "here you are again, alone and frustrated, well where's your mystery man now? You're a fool Daphne Moon you never know what you have until you throw it away." The radio played a familiar song as the rain marked time. Daphne closed her eyes and let them merge, two sounds, one rhythm, one aching heart. 

*************************** 

Niles looked from the radio to his cell phone and back again. He knew nothing about the type of music the station was playing, but he knew he needed to tell someone, anyone, how he was feeling. It wasn't as if she'd be listening and not many of these people were admitting who they were anyhow. The presenters bubbly voice came on again reciting the number and inviting people to call and tell her about the people they loved. He dialed and listened as a recorded message told him he was on hold and Cindy would be with him in just one minute. He was about to hang up when he heard he was on; 

"You're on the air with Cindy. Tell me about the love of your life." 

"Hi...." Niles said nervously. "I've never really done anything like this before..." 

"Now don't be nervous, who would you like to dedicate our next song to?" 

"Well you see there's this woman, she's just amazing. I've known her for quite sometime now, I see her everyday, and well I've been in love with her since the first second I laid eyes on her." 

"That's great! A story of love at first sight, so does she feel as strongly about you?" Niles sighed as the sound of the rain soothed his nervousness. 

*************************** 

Daphne opened her eyes, something about the voice was familiar but she just couldn't place it. She listened intently; 

"No, she doesn't know," the voice replied. "I've tried and tried to tell her lots of time but I always back out." 

"And she hasn't a clue, not after all these years?" Cindy asked with a note of skepticism in her voice. 

"No," he said again. "And you see she was engaged to someone else until recently. When she met him, I was just divorced and I was going to tell her but then he came along and I couldn't. Now she's single again and I want to tell her but I keep losing my nerve!" 

Daphne tried to concentrate on the voice, she knew she knew it but she couldn't think of anyone she knew who'd be in love with someone for so long without telling them. 

"Well caller, my advice is tell her, and quickly before someone else snaps her up. So what's the name of this wonderful woman?" 

"It's Daphne," the voice said lovingly, "Daphne Moon." 

"Well thanks for calling. And Daphne if you're listening, there's a guy out there who sounds pretty wrapped up in you, this is for you from you're secret admirer." 

Daphne sat bolt upright in the seat she stared out the window listening to the first bars of REO Speedwagon's "I Can't Fight This Feeling" as they filled the car. She tried to focus on the voice that was now drumming in her head. Panic was beginning to set in as the rain fell harder drowning out the radio and making it impossible to focus her thoughts.   
  


Part 1 | Part 2   
  


* * *

  
  
eunice's private collection | Frasier Fan Fiction Archive | DHP page | Frasier page | HOME  
  


Please send feedback on the fan fic to Jen at chemkitten@bigfoot.com. 

Posted 10/14/99 


	2. rain rain and yet more rain 2

  
  
**"Rain, Rain and Yet more Rain, Part 2"**  


By Jen (chemkitten@bigfoot.com)  


Niles hung up the phone and looked out the window, well for all the good that had done him. He might as well have told the gulls on the railings outside. His cell phone chirped into life disturbing his thoughts. 

"Niles Crane," he said answering it. 

"Niles, it's Frasier." His brother's voice filled his ear. "I've just had a message from Daphne she's broken down on Samson. It must have been left about half an hour ago. I just got home and I have to go out again in a little while, would you go pick her up?" 

"Half an hour, oh poor Daphne, yes I'm close by anyway I can go get her. What about the car?" 

"I'll arrange to have it towed, just bring her home." 

Hanging up and he started the engine. Maybe this would be his chance, she'd be starving after sitting around in the car all this time, he'd take her to dinner and he'd tell her and this time he wouldn't back out. The radio, still tuned to Cindy's high pitched voice had moved on to some other couple and the rain fell so heavily the wipers could hardly keep up. 

*************************** 

Daphne's heart raced she was sure she'd placed the voice but it made no sense, why would he be in love with her, why wouldn't he have told her for so long and why would he be calling some cheesy request show? She opened the glove compartment and lifted her phone, she listened to the number being recited by Cindy. After only a couple of rings it was answered. 

"You're on the air with Cindy tell me about the love of your life." 

"Hi Cindy," she said fidgeting. "It's Daphne Moon, I heard the request for me earlier and I was wondering if I could send a message back?" 

"Well Daphne of course you can, I'm telling you, you're one lucky woman, this guy is hot for you!" 

"OK, thank you. You see I think I know who it is but I need to be sure I don't want to ruin a wonderful friendship if I'm wrong." 

"Well let's see, do you feel as strongly about this person?" 

"Yeah I think I do, but like I said I don't want to risk being wrong. Could you just ask him if he remembers the Snow Ball?" 

"Consider it done. If you're still listening, let us know if you remember the Snow ball," Cindy called out over the air waves. "And Daphne I hope you're right. You sound like you'd make a wonderful couple." 

Daphne hung up and sighed she couldn't be right she told her self, why would he be listening to this tripe? The rain was washing hard against her windows making the car seem cocoon like. 

*************************** 

Niles having been held up by road works was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was definitely Daphne, over the years he'd come to know every corner of that voice. She must have been listening in the car, she knew and she had feelings for him. 'did he remember the snow ball?' How could he forget it? She was less than ten minutes away but these damn road works made everything so slow. He reached for his cell phone and hit the redial button. 

"You're on the air with Cindy, tell me about the love of your life," the now familiar voice said. 

"Cindy it's me again," he said. "I heard her message, could you tell Daphne of course I remember. How could I forget the Tango." 

"You got it caller, I hope things work out for you, and now she knows. What's your name?" 

"It's Niles. Oh and Cindy. Tell her to sit tight I'm on my way." Niles replied hanging up as he was waved past the road works. 

The rain made huge puddles which splashed as he raced toward Samson and thunder began to rumble in the sky. 

*************************** 

Daphne was staring at the radio, it was him! All this time he'd had feelings for her, all this time he'd been in love with her and never told her, her head was spinning. "Oh God," she thought, "what if he goes to the apartment and when she's not there he thinks she's changed her mind." Suddenly she felt tears well in her eyes, after all this she wasn't going to let it fall apart again. She was about to reach for the phone again when she saw headlights coming toward her. The combination of them and the rain was blinding. Then a figure got out and ran toward her. She couldn't make out his face just the tailored outline of his suit. She opened the door and stepped out into the rain. In seconds she was dripping and he was in front of her, he put his arms around her and pulled her close. The rain fell around them as they pulled apart. 

"I love you," Niles said staring at her as rain as tears mixed on her face. 

"I know, I love you too," she answered as Cindy's voice boomed from the car. 

"Niles and Daphne if you're still listening, this is for you. I hope it all works out," then the first strains of "The Power Of Love" merged with the sound of the rain as they held each other in the rain.   
  


Part 1 | Part 2   
  


* * *

  
  
eunice's private collection | Frasier Fan Fiction Archive | DHP page | Frasier page | HOME  
  


Please send feedback on the fan fic to Jen at chemkitten@bigfoot.com. 

Posted 10/14/99 


End file.
